Tots Video - Animal Adventures
|running time = 63 minutes |catalogue number = VC1411 VC1427 |rating = |re-release date = }} Tots Video - Animal Adventures is a UK VHS video, containing a collection of Tots TV episodes, released by VCI on 26th February 1996, and then it got re-released by VCI on 14th April 1997, and again by VCI on 8th June 1998 under the name Animal Friends. Description Original 1996 release An extra, extra special new Tots video. As the Tots search fo the wooden animals that fell out of their toy ark they discover more about real live animals. Join in the fun with Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Donkey and of course, Furryboo as they learn about all their favourite wild, domestic and farm animals. Another specially made Tots video from Ragdoll 1997 Re-release As the Tots search fo the wooden animals that fell out of their toy ark they discover more about real live animals. Join in the fun with Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Donkey and of course, Furryboo as they learn about all their favourite wild, domestic and farm animals. 1998 Re-release When Tilly, Tom and Tiny carry their Noah's Ark outside ready to play a 'lovely outside animal ark game'. Furryboo mischievously knocks theme over and all the toy animals get lost. The Tots end up having and even bigger adventure trying to find their missing animal friends as they sing songs, play games and have lots of fun at the Tots secret cottage. This exclusive Tots video combines fun with educational live footage, introducing young children to animals and their natural habicats. Featured songs include: * Pig pig snuffly pig * Lovely lazy sleepy lions * Waddle ducks waddle ducks * One jumpy frog sitting very still * Eek eek eek a little mouse * Giraffe giraffe you're taller than me * Elephant elephant big and strong * Wake up hedgehog prickly hedgehog Credits Opening (Original 1996 release) (with no trailer) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Tots Video promo (Animal Adventures variant) * Tots Video intro * Start of Animal Adventures (1995) Closing (Original 1996 release) (with no trailer) * End of Animal Adventures (1995) * Tots Video closing credits (Short Version) * Tots Video announcement * A Ragdoll Production for VCI Ltd (Long Version) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Tots Video promo (Animal Adventures variant) * Tots Video intro * Start of Animal Adventures (1995) Closing (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Animal Adventures (1995) * Tots Video closing credits (Short Version) * Tots Video announcement * A Ragdoll Production for VCI Ltd (Long Version) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Tots Video promo (1998) * Tots Video intro * Start of Animal Friends (1995) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Animal Friends (1995) * Tots Video closing credits (Short Version) * Tots Video announcement (1998) * A Ragdoll Production for VCI Ltd (Long Version) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1996 release # The Ragdoll Shop trailer with Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and Brum 1997 Re-release # The Ragdoll Shop trailer with Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and Brum 1998 Re-release # The Ragdoll Shop trailer with Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and Brum Gallery Tots-Tv-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-Animal-_57 (1).jpg|Spine Tots-Tv-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-Animal-_57 (2).jpg|Back cover Tots-Tv-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-Animal-_57 (3).jpg|Cassette Tots Video - Animal Adventures (UK VHS 1997).png|1997 Re-release front cover Tots Video - Animal Adventures (UK VHS 1997) Back cover and spine.png|1997 Re-release back cover and spine 31118467_tots-tv---animal-friends---63-mins---vhs-pal-uk-ebay.jpg|1998 Re-release front cover (Animal Friends) tots-tvanimal-friends-video-_57 (1).jpg|1998 Re-release back cover tots-tvanimal-friends-video-_57.jpg|1998 Re-release cassette Tots TV Animal Adventures Classic Kids Video Cassette VHS Tape, ITV and Ragdoll.jpg|1997 Re-release cassette Tots-Video-Animal-Adventures-Childrens-VHS-Tape-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Tots TV Category:Tots Video Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Ragdoll Shop Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with No trailers